2 Wives and 1 Husband
by IsseiHyoudoufan
Summary: Issei decides to respond to the girls feelings but Ddraig lets him know that he has one other option to love 2 girls instead of just one who will Issei choose read and find out.


Chapter 1: Engagement

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Highschool DxD. If I did then issei would have already done the deed with Rias.

"Speaking"- Speaking

'Thinking'- Thinking

" _ **Speaking"- Ddraig speaking**_

Issei was walking around Kuoh academy trying to figure out what he was going to do about how all the girls felt about him.

"Well I know that I want to be with Rias for sure but the rest I just don't know about." He stated to no one in particular.

" _ **Hey partner you do know that devil law permits you to have two wives don't you?"**_ Ddraig told him through the sacred gear.

"No Ddraig I didn't know that, that helps a little but what about the other girls that I don't pick?" Issei asked Ddraig.

" _ **Sacrifices have to be made partner."**_ Was the reply he received.

'So I can have two wives, I know Rias is going to be one of them but who is the second one going to be?' Issei thought.

As he finished walking around the academy he headed to the Occult Research Clubs main building. Along the way he was running all of his options for his second wife through his head.

'Well let's see, Rossweisse is beautiful and elegant and everything but she is just too perfect for me. Irina is a really good friend but that's the problem she is just a friend and an angel it just won't work, Xenovia even though she has said that wants to have a baby with me, she is just too pushy for my liking. Koneko is cool and everything but it would just feel weird because she is like a little sister to me. Asia is sweet, amazing, cool, and caring but she is also like a little sister, Akeno is amazing she is really helpful, she loves to tease me, she's beautiful second only to Rias, and she seems to really like me.' At that point Issei felt like something hit him in the head. 'That's it Rias and Akeno are the only options for my wives.'

As Issei walked into the ORC clubroom he spotted that only Rias and Akeno were present.

'Perfect the timing couldn't be any better.' Issei thought as he contemplated his next action.

Rias who was talking to Akeno before noticed that someone had entered the room and looked over to see who it was and smiled when she spotted Issei standing there, the smile was short-lived however as she noticed his far-away expression.

"Issei is everything alright?" She questioned him as she and Akeno both got up and walked over to him.

"…thing alright?" Was all that he caught as Issei snapped out of his thoughts and noticed both Rias and Akeno standing right in front of him with worried expressions on their faces.

Giving them both a soft smilehe nodded to assure them that everything was fine.

'Ddraig buddy do you mind explaining to them what you explained to me?' Issei asked Ddraig.

' _ **Sure.'**_ Was the simple reply.

' _ **Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima what has been bothering poor Issei here is about something that I explained to him a few minutes ago, in Devils culture it is allowed to have two wives and Issei has been trying to figure out who's the second wife since he already decided who the second wife is going to be.'**_ Ddraig began.

"Who is the first wife going to be?" Rias questioned and Akeno face-palmed behind her.

' _ **It is you Rias Gremory and according to my partner he has already chosen his second wife.'**_ Ddraig continued.

Akeno looked depressed because she was sure that Issei was going to choose Asia over her, but was surprised by what Ddraig would say next.

' _ **And that second wife is going to be Akeno Himejima.'**_ Ddraig finished his speech and went back to sleep.

Both Akeno and Rias looked at each other and then to Issei who was looking everywhere but at the two of them his face as red as Rias' hair.

They looked at each other again ande nodded understanding what the had to do.

They walked over to the lone male in the room and both enveloped the male in a nice, warm, loving hug.

"Issei we had no idea that you wanted us to be your brides, we just thought that you didn't want a relationship after what happened with Raynare, but we will gladly accept this opportunity and become your wives." Rias said to Issei as she placed a hickey on the left side of his neck.

"Yeah I agree with everything that Rias said." Akeno added as she placed a hickey on the right side of his neck.

Issei was in heaven at this moment he had the two women he loved the most in all three worlds hanging onto him and giving him hickeys, but not to be outdone he turned his head to the left and gave Rias a hickey on her neck and turned his head the other way and gave Akeno a hickey on her neck.

As all three broke out of their embrace and looked in each others eyes and for the first time in a long time they gave a sincere and honest smile.

Issei deciding to be alittle bold, leaned in and gave Akeno a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for about a minute.

After Issei broke the kiss he glanced over to Rias and noticed that she was red with jealousy.

"Rias you know you can't get jealous over this now that you both are going to be my wives." Issei said and once he finished he instantly swallowed any words that she was going to say by giving her a deep passionate kiss as well.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"ISSEI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, HOW COME YOU ARE KISSING THEM AND NOT US!?" Asia and the other girls all but cried out when they walked in on the scene.

' _ **Damn partner seems that shit just hit the fan, seems that both Akeno and Rias are going to be widows even before they are married… Fuck I just said that out loud didn't I?'**_ Ddraig stated.

"Of fucking course Ddraig you said that out loud and now everyone knows." Issei growled to Ddraig.

' _ **Well they had to find out at one point or another.'**_ Ddraig said adding even more fuel to the fire.

"What exactly did we have to find out Issei, Meow." Koneko demanded as she let her cat powers out.

'Damn she never lets her cat powers out unless she is pissed and yet there they are.' Issei thought to himself trying to think of a way out. 'Ddraig any tips and please make sure that they can't hear you this time alright.'

' _ **Alright buddy just remember that you are stronger than any nekomata out there even stronger than Kuroka if they dare attempt to take away any happiness from you and being married to both Akeno and Rias makes you happy and they are trying to take that away from you so just let them know that this is what you want and attempting to interrupt that will cause you to defend it."**_ Ddraig informed Issei.

'That is a great plan.' Issei agreed with his dragon partner.

"Listen everyone I know that all of you love and care about me in your own way but if you actually do love me then you must understand that I have chosen this myself to be truly happy and loved everyday, I have chosen to be married to both Akeno and Rias to achieve that and if any of you know me then you know that I will not allow anyone, and I mean ANYONE, hurt my friends or disrupt my happiness be it god, angel, fallen-angel, or devil, foe or friend, I will not let anyone take my happiness or the two that I have chosen's happiness away so if you are truly my friends then you will accept my decision and continue being friends or attempt to stop us and become my enemies." Issei stated and as he finished his speech he had his boosted gear on and ready for anything.

After thinking it over for a few seconds everyone decided that having Issei as an ally was a lot better than having him as an enemy, so they decided that they were going to go along with it, even though it hurt knowing that they can't be with him.

"Ok we will accept this but don't think that it doesn't hurt." Koneko said as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey don't cry you know I hate it when you cry and besides you and Asia are more like little sisters to me so I couldn't care anymore for you than Sirzechs cares for Rias." Issei told her and Asia as he wiped away her tears and placed his hands on both Koneko's and Asia's head.

As Asia and the rest heard everything that Issei said had decided that they had to agree with what had been decided and nodded to him to let him know that they wouldn't try anything.

Issei smiled and let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in and turned around to smile at his future wives and that was when the events of the day took their toll on him and he passed out right into Rias' and Akeno's arms.

Both Rias and Akeno were worried about Issei as he just passed out on them for no reason but both relaxed when they realized that he was just asleep.

It was just the beginning of a long and lustirous life for Issei and the future Rias Hyoudou and Akeno Hyoudou.

 _So there you go my first chapter in my new story so read and review and about my other stories I will be updating atleast one of them and this one every now and then just so that everyone knew that I was not dead and not neglecting my stories just know that it has been a rough year and a half going through 2 jobs and losing my grandmother at the end of last year has been tough on me but I am back now so I will try to update as soon as I can._


End file.
